


Of Apprentices and Sex Toys

by dicequeer



Series: Macabre’s sexy adventures [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding (mentioned), Knotting, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Masochism, Master/Apprentice, Other, Sex Surrogacy, Sex Toys, Strap-On, Xenobiology, alien dicks, butt plug, heat - Freeform, nonbinary characters - Freeform, sudoheat, who still uses binary pronouns but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicequeer/pseuds/dicequeer
Summary: Maul has a great first time planned for him and Macabre, but apparently Macabre has some surprises too.





	Of Apprentices and Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for writing this.

There was a quiet knock on the door of the hotel where Maul was staying. Not that Maul needed to be alerted that his new apprentice had arrived. After all he’d been monitoring the boy through their bond since they bonded. It was useful, in some way, that Macabre had yet to learn how to silence the bond. It had only been a few days, he would learn. 

Macabre spent most of his time on the ship of his previous crew. Eventually he would come to live with Maul, but there was no need to hurry that transition. His emotions for his crew, especially his captain, were strong. Connections were valuable, they gave one something to fight for. 

Maul opened the door to let Macabre in. He hadn’t bothered to put clothes on as he’d been training. Apparently Macabre had been expecting him to be clothed as the boy blushed deeply and only just managed to drag his eyes away from Maul’s bare chest. This surprised Maul as Macabre had seen him without clothes before, and hadn’t batted an eye. Most people didn’t see his naked body as erotic as there wasn’t much to cover, but Macabre was clearly broadcasting lust. Perhaps their previous encounter and changed relationship was enough to alter Macabre’s view of him. Something to consider. 

Maul simply turned to enter the hotel expecting Macabre to follow. The boy did, dutifully hurrying inside and closing the door behind himself. 

It was a nice hotel, well furnished and clean. At least it had been when Maul had first checked in. Now half the room had been cleared of furniture, creating a place for him to train. The other half of the room cluttered with the extra furniture.

Maul led Macabre over to the mostly uncovered couch seating himself and gesturing for Macabre to stand before him.

“You prepped how I told you to,” Maul said. Not a question as he had felt Macabre do it through their force bond, but Macabre nodded anyway.

Maul made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and gestured to Macabre, “Undress for me.”

It wasn’t particularly sexy. Macabre had no experience in strip teasing and was far too nervous to even try. The boy simply removed his clothing, pausing to fold each piece after removing it and taking special care with his pancho full of charms. All while broadcasting anxiety through their bond. Maul supposed his apprentice being so open had downsides. 

Soon Macabre was standing before Maul. His pink and black body so much smaller under his clothes, but with a clear wiry muscle tone to it. His cock perhaps a little on the small side but sporting the spikes and knot of a Zabrak and the tattoos of a Dathomirian. He did, in a lot of ways, remind Maul of himself when he was young. Really he couldn’t have asked for someone better to experience these things vicariously through.

Maul turned and pulled something small out of a drawer and leaned forward to hand it to Macabre. It was metal, and shaped like a mushroom. With a thick shaft, thicker head, and wide base plate. It was heavy but fit comfortably in Macabre’s palm.

“Do you know what that is?” Maul asked with a wry smile. Macabre simply shook his head in response.

“It’s a butt plug.” Maul offered. Macabre’s eyes went wide as he processed what Maul had just said, but Maul continued talking.

“It will hold you open and stretch you. Preparing you for the next toy I bought for you.” Maul grinned when Macabre looked up from the toy, shocked. Maul could feel Macabre’s questions flirting through his head through their bond. 

“It’s training,” Maul supplied. “You wouldn’t expect someone with no combat experience to start with a vibroblade.” This seemed to make sense to Macabre, as his mind began to settle.

“Come lay on my lap my apprentice,” Maul said gesturing to his legs. “I will prepare you and place it inside you.” Macabre gulped, but obliged. Handing the plug back to Maul as he moved to drape himself over him. Maul adjusted him until their laps were touching. Macabre’s cock against Maul’s cold metal thighs. Maul took a moment to give some attention to the ass cheeks that had been offered up to him. Rubbing, and squeezing, and even a little slap that made Macabre jump and Maul chuckle. He then spread Macabre’s cheeks, exposing his hole to the cold air. Maul reached for the lube he had in the same drawer he had stored the plug in and poured it down Macabre’s crack. The boy squirmed at the cold liquid but quickly settled when Maul’s fingers started circling his hole. Maul gingerly inserted the tip of his finger into Macabre giving the boy ample time to adjust before beginning to thrust. In and out, twisting slightly, establishing a slow rhythm. Macabre was, surprisingly, very relaxed if their bond was anything to go by. He didn’t even flinch when Maul added a second finger and started scissoring them, stretching him more.

Maul removed his fingers, causing Macabre to shift a little at the loss. It wasn’t long before Maul was pressing the slick plug against Macabres hole.

“Relax,” Maul whispered to Macabre as he pushed as little harder. Macabre beginning to open up around the plug. Maul took it excruciatingly slow. Watching as Macabre’s skin slowly stretched and give way to the heavy, metal, plug. Until Macabre’s body hit the point of pulling the plug inside. This caused Macabre to jerk at the unfamiliar sensations. Maul held onto the plug with one hand making sure Macabre didn’t push it out, Using the other to hold and rub the back of Macabre’s head and horns. 

“Shhh,” he gushed Macabre. “You did wonderfully.” This caused a spike of pleasure in their bond. Another good thing for Maul to remember about his new apprentice. 

“How do you feel?” Maul asked. Macabre took his time to think. This quirk was even more interesting to Maul now that he could feel the basics of Macabre’s thoughts. The kid really wanted to make sure what he was saying was as accurate as possible, really make his words count.

“I feel strange, but in a pleasant way.” He eventually decided on. Maul grunted in affirmation, pulling himself and Macabre up off the couch. Maul was pleased to see Macabre was already half hard. He was a little unsteady on his feet, and walked a little funny as he followed Maul to the empty half of the room.

“While we wait for the plug to do its job,” Maul said as moved to grab some long staves he’d left in the corner. “I’d like to see your combat skill.” Maul tossed one of the staves to Macabre smirking to himself, proud of his clever plan. Macabre caught the staff, but seemed very concerned about this idea. His mouth opening a few times, as if wanting to say something, but not having the words.

“Do not worry apprentice. I will not judge you harshly on your first attempt, but should a warrior not be ready for anything.” Maul said getting into a fighting stance. Macabre, shaking, took up an opposing stance, and the sparing began. 

Really it wasn’t much of a match. Macabre was a competent fighter, his skill with a spear some of the best Maul had seen in a long time, but Maul was a Master. Maul knocked Macabre to the floor again and again, but much to Maul’s delight, the boy would get back up every time. Even more surprising, but no less pleasing, the more intense the sparing got, the harder Maul hit him, the harder Macabre’s cock got and the more pleasure he broadcast across their bond. After a particularly hard throw to the ground, that caused Macabre to stifle a moan, Maul’s lust decided he needed to comment on it.

“You like to get hurt,” was all he said as Macabre was righting himself. This caused Macabre to practically short circuit. He was blushing so hard he was almost the same color as maul, alarm was blaring in their bond, and he’d begun to try to babble out some sort of excuse. This made Maul even more curious, so it was something the boy was aware of. Maul held up a hand to stop Macabre’s panic.

“You don’t need to lie to your master. This is a need I can fulfill for you.” Relief sung through their bond. Macabre clearly pleases that he hadn’t been rejected. 

“Just as I have needs you can fulfill for me.” Maul continued. This peaked Macabre’s curiosity enough that he chose to ask the implied question Maul had left for him.

“How?”

Maul smiled.

“I no longer have the requisite parts for traditional sexual gratification.” Maul started pacing back and forth in front of Macabre. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t,” Maul paused searching for the right word. “Yearn. Lucky for me, as with all things, the force provides. Through the force I can see through someone else’s eyes, smell through their nose, and most importantly feel through their dick.” Maul smirked looking to Macabre from the corner of his eyes. “Do you see where you come in?” 

Macabre nodded thoughtfully.

“Say it for me my apprentice. I want to hear it from you.” Maul said moving to loom over Macabre. 

Macabre swallowed and spoke “You want to experience sex through me.” Maul grinned and lifted Macabre into his arms. Kissing him deeply as he did so. They remained like that for awhile, Macabre’s legs wrapped around Maul’s middle, mouths locked together. Until Maul reached down and twisted the plug inside Macabre causing him to gasp and break the kiss. Maul took that opportunity to latch on to Macabre’s neck covering it in bites and hickeys. He also walked them into the bedroom. When he was satisfied with the damage done to Macabre’s neck he threw the boy onto the bed and went to bring out the other toy he bought.

He tossed the toy onto Macabre’s stomach, causing the boy to look down to examine it. There were a lot of straps connected to it and some sort of bulb. It was shaped like a cock. In fact Macabre recognized it as a Zabraks. Complete with spines and knot. It was also really big, or at least Macabre thought it was. It was almost twice the size of his cock. Maul would never use the words, but he was a bit of a size queen. Macabre would just have to learn to love it.

“Modeled after an Iridonian, but it suits our purpose just fine,” Maul commented lifting the strap-on off Macabre. Despite not being particularly tall himself he loomed over Macabre in this position. We’re Macabre a different person he would have been scared and not turned on.

“It even knots,” Maul added holding the dildo up for Macabre to see and pumping the bulb once causing its already substantial knot to increase in size. Macabre’s eyes went wide as Maul chuckled and deflated the dildo. No need to tell Macabre it could be pumped six times, he would find that out once it’s inside him.

“Roll over,” Maul commanded as he started attaching the strap-on to himself. Macabre followed orders and flipped over onto his stomach again revealing his ass and the plug nestled between his cheeks. 

Maul paused after putting on the dildo to admire the view. Macabre’s body was familiar and new all at once. His tattoos were recognizable, but there specific twists and turns were still unknown to Maul. He found himself excited to memorize them. 

Maul reaches forward to spread Macabre’s cheeks, rubbing and squeezing as he did. He observed Macabre’s pink hole stretched around the metal of the plug, imagining how stretched it would look around the cock soon. He decided he didn’t want to wait much longer to see it. He roughly grabbed the plug and gave it a little tug. A spike of fear ran through their bond as Macabre thought for a moment he was going to rip it out and Maul smiled. Instead he slowly pulled the plug out watching Macabre, once again, spread around hard metal of the plug before it popped out of him. Maul was pleased by the slight gape that was left behind. He tossed the plug across the room, he would deal with that later, and went back to examining Macabre’s ass hole. It flexed slightly as Macabre got used to the feeling of being empty again. Part of Maul wanted Macabre to never get used to that feeling again. Maul roughly shoved two fingers inside to check tightness, causing Macabre to jerk, but Maul’s other hand on his lower back held him in place. He could feel the sloppy wetness of Macabres hole, as he scissored his fingers it made a soft squelching noise. Convinced Macabre was sufficiently stretched Maul removed his fingers and prepared himself to enter Macabre’s mind. 

Maul didn’t try to mask his presence from Macabre. The young witch knew Maul’s intentions and would not try to stop him. Macabre’s mind was open and waiting. Maul briefly thought of a comparison to his asshole and projected the thought to Macabre, who radiated embarrassment.

Maul maneuvered through Macabre’s thoughts quickly, that wasn’t what he was here for today, instead settling into Macabre’s senses and feelings. The boy was nervous, but keeping himself calm and his body was beginning to feel hot. Maul tested the connection by delivering a wet lick to Macabre’s asshole with his rough cat like tongue. It sent a shiver up both their spines, perfect. 

Maul was ready to begin. He roughly pulled Macabre to the edge of the bed by the hips. This sent a spark of pleasure through Macabre, and by association, Maul. It seemed his apprentice like to be manhandled. 

Maul positioned the dildo between Macabre’s cheeks, sliding it up and down a few times just to get Macabre used to the idea that it would go inside him. The he applied a generous amount of lube and lined the head up with Macabre’s hole. He pushed inside slowly, but consistently not letting up or giving Macabre time to adjust. The pain and pleasure shot through both of them. Maul could feel the painful stretch and the spines agitating Macabre’s insides. Macabre’s reaction to it felt wonderful. Maul craved more.

When the top of the knot reached Macabre’s hole Maul stopped for a moment, giving Macabre a reassuring pat on the flank, before pulling out and quickly thrusting back in setting a grueling pace. Macabre’s body spasmed and jerked, his mind unable to tell if he loved or hated this. Based on his leaking cock, his body had very much decided it loved it. 

After a few minutes of this Maul could feel Macabre getting close. Maul wanted him to cum with the knot inside him. He started ending his thrusts with a deeper push. Forcing the knot just a little more inside each time, until, with an audible gasp from Macabre, it slipped inside. Maul pumped the knot three times causing Macabre to groan and try to bury his face in the sheets. Maul reached under Macabre and took his already leaking dick in hand. Pumping a few times, applying extra pressure to the knot. If Macabre wasn’t new to this it would have been embarrassing how fast he came.

Maul rode out Macabre’s orgasam, still rocking his hips slightly into the smaller man. As the orgasam ended, Macabre’s mind began to go fuzzy and needy. That was strange and not what normally happened post orgasam in Maul’s experience. Maul pulled his mind back not wanting to lose control of his faculties as well, but then he was hit with a wave of sickly sweet pheromones and he knew exactly what was going on. Macabre just went into heat.

Maul had learned about it from a female Iridonian Zabrak he’d slept with before he’d realized he didn’t like women. She had explained it was a vestigial trait, a hold over from some step in their evolution. It most commonly activated upon being knoted. Apparently it was to encourage more mating. It was relatively common in females, but exceptionally rare in men. She had bemoaned her lack of ability because apparently it was quite pleasurable for both parties. Maul hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but made a note of it anyway. Now that he was experiencing it he could understand why she’d want it.

He felt hornier than he’d ever felt. Even when he’d been a hormonal teenager. This was a different kind of horny than that. He felt incredibly possessive of Macabre. Looking down at his twitching body he desperately wanted to own him. As impossible as it was there was nothing he wanted more than to fuck a baby into Macabre. 

Maul bent forward, laying his body on top of Macabre’s. He locked his arms around Macabre’s shoulders, holding him in place, and bit down hard on the back of Macabre’s neck. Copper flooded Maul’s mouth as he broke skin. He pulled back licking his lips and moved to whisper in Macabre’s ear, all while making small but forceful thrusts. 

“You will make a wonderful host for the heirs of Dathomir. I can’t wait to see you round with pups. How many do you think I can fuck into you? Four? Five? You’ll be so full.” Both of their heads were swimming with lust. Macabre whimpered as Maul continued to whisper lewd things in his ear. 

They stayed like that for a while, intertwined, but eventually the heat started to fade and Maul undid the straps of the dildo. Leaving it inside Macabre for him to ride out the rest of the heat. As he moved to get up Macabre grabbed his arm, eyes fluttering open he croaked out,

“stay,” and Maul couldn’t deny his apprentice. He maneuvered them into a more comfortable sleeping position, pulled Macabre close, and they fell asleep.


End file.
